Tohru's Special Occasion
by I Love Jasper Whitlock Hale
Summary: My First Fanfiction. It's a special occasion for Tohru...and she hopes to share it with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. Will the boys know what and when it is? Or will a little forgiving have to be done? KyoxTohru! Polite Criticism is Appreciated! Review please.


Tohru looked up to the bright blue sky and smiled

Tohru looked up to the bright blue sky and smiled. She turned to her mother's photo. "Hey mom… it's an important day, isn't it? I marked it on the calendar…I hope they don't forget…" _But they won't. _She thought happily. "Kyo! Yuki! Shigure! Do you know what da-"

"YOU DAMN RAT! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Kyo yelled from down the hallway. Tohru sighed. They would never learn, and yet she couldn't help but laugh at their situation.

"Kyo! Please don't wreck the house again!" Tohru replied to Kyo's yell. She sat down at the table, waiting for them to come in. She couldn't wait to make them guess. It was a thrill she rarely felt. When they did come in, they all looked at her strangely.

"Miss Honda? Are you feeling alright?" Yuki asked in a tentative voice.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine... why do you ask?"

"It's just that, you're usually making breakfast by this time in the morning." He replied quietly.

"Yeah, are you sick or something? 'Cause you never take this long to make breakfast." Kyo added on gruffly.

"O-oh...I'll get right on it..." Tohru said softly. As she padded to the kitchen in her pale orange socks, (yes, I have to add that detail.) she wondered if they truly had forgotten. But then she shook it from her head and said quietly, as her hair swished back into place neatly, "They **will** remember... I just know it."

:3 :3 :3

As they walked to school, Tohru was unusually silent. She was truly begging them, in her mind, to say something about today. And as much as she willed them to utter a single word, they remained silent.

"Guys?"

"Yeah? What?" Kyo grunted, in his normal manner.

"What is it Miss Honda?" Yuki said, in his also usual manner.

"You're not forgetting anything important... right?"

"Not that I know or care about. Besides, if it was really **that **important we'd probably remember it." Kyo replied.

Yuki nodded. "I hate to say it, but the cat's right. I can't remember anything important."

"Oh... okay." Tohru felt a sudden rush of cold and hurried ahead. "Let's go..We'll be late if we don't hurry." As Tohru passed them, they didn't see her wiping a stray tear from her face. When they got to their class, she took her seat and covered her face with her hands, to make sure if any other tears decided to let loose, she could catch them.

"You alright Tohru?" her blonde friend, Uo asked. Tohru nodded, and Uo mumbled to herself "Doing a little early partying eh?" with a chuckle.

:D :D :D

Tohru got through class well enough, and she felt lonlier than ever when Kyo and Yuki left without her, as she had told them she needed to get groceries. When the let-out bell rang, she ran to the grocery store down the street and picked up some things they needed, and extra stuff for something she was making that evening. Even so, she kept it secret when she came in, thinking she would be celebrating alone that night. At least they could have a nice dinner together. That would satisfy her at the least.

But fate had other plans for her, being the lemon it was. "Don't mind making dinner for us, we're going to the Souhma House tonight!" Shigure chirped. Yuki and Kyo came down in sleek, stylish tuxedos.

"Yeah... some stupid 'important dinner' Akito conveniently set up." Yuki grumbled, folding his arms against his chest.

"I don't see why I have to go..." Kyo said, while trailing off about not being in the Zodiac.

"Oh stop sulking you two! Live a little!" Shigure said optimistically, though he wasn't to happy about going either. They both rolled their eyes simultaneously.(SP? D:)

Tohru felt her heart sink. "Oh...okay."

"You'll be alright all on your own, right?" Shigure asked her as he was opening the front door.

Tohru felt something snap. "Yeah...bye." And she slammed the door shut behind them, and leaned against it, falling onto her knees. Tears were rapidly falling, and she was angry.

D: D: D:

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki all walked quietly down the street. Being boys, (I mean, sorry, the correct terms is ignorant idiots,) (sorry Yuki! D:) did not

notice Tohru slamming the door. They all had something or other on their minds. Just as they were about to turn the corner, they noticed two figures coming their way. They stopped, because they recognized them. It was Uo and Hana.

"Where are you two off to with all that stuff?" Shigure asked curiously.

Uo grinned. "We're off to your house! To celebrate!"

"What in hell's name are you talking about?!" Kyo said, suddenly snapping to attention.

"Tohru's birthday of course." Time seemed to stop for the three young men.

"What?!" Yuki asked surprisingly.

"You didn't forget did you?" Hana asked quietly.

All three of their faces were pale.

#This Is A Line Breaker#

Tohru walked around the kitchen in a daze. "Oh mom, I've never cared where there was no one around for my birthday... but this year I wanted it, so badly..." New, warm tears slid down her flushed cheeks. Though she couldn't see them, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were watching through the window, stricken with a deep, gut-eating guilt. (it'll eatchu alive! :D)

"What should we do?" Yuki desperately whispered. Kyo was silent. He felt terrible. What he had said that morning...it was just awful.

"We have to make it up to her." Kyo said firmly, as he stood up.

: : :

SONG OF THE MOMENT TIME!!:((Yes this will happen often.))

Wait For You, Elliot Yamin

Tohru was up on the roof, leaning back against the cold shingles and staring at the stars. It was Kyo's favorite place to come and think. She had been doing laundry, and decided to go up. She was freezing, and was shivering, just barely visible.

"Tohru?" Kyo's voice made her jump.

"What?" she asked sharply.

He sat down next to her. He was silent for a moment as he looked up to the stars. Then he looked at her. "Are you cold, Tohru?" She answered with a firm no. "Oh shut up. Don't lie to me." He said gruffly.

"I'm not the one who forgot my friends birthday!!" She yelled angrily. He looked at her with a strange look she had never seen before.

"You know, I never had a real birthday. My mom was always so busy trying to keep up with our life she pretty much forgot. I never minded much and pretty much got used to it. I guess I never understood and I never cared." He said vaguely.

"Look, some sappy story isn't going to make me forget what you've done to me, so please...just leave me alone." She snapped.

Instead of arguing back, Kyo simply replied, "I understand," and stood. Tohru then realized that one of his jackets was draped over her shoulders.

"There's something in there for you." Kyo said as he went inside, leaving Tohru alone with the stars.

3 3 3

Tohru sat on the roof for a couple of minutes, steaming off. She couldn't believe how calm Kyo had been, and how angry she had acted. She leaned back, forgetting everything, and inhaled Kyo's sharp scent off of his jacket. It smelled delicious, like the body wash he used, called Irish Spring. (it smells frickin delicious 33) She felt slightly dizzy, and sat up.

A small, cool breeze tried to intrude and cool her down again. She wrapped herself up in the jacket, and then noticed the bulge. She took it out. It was a white jewelry box. As it snapped open, Tohru inhaled sharply. In the jewerly box was a beautiful, silver heart necklace. The heart was diagnal on the chain, the right side down. It had two small diamonds on the left side. Suddenly, she stood, practically playing with life and death as she dizzily stepped down into the hall. Kyo was in his room.

"Kyo..." She whimpered softly. Flashbacks entered her mind. The look on his face, it was...guilt? His story... was it to try and comfort her? And this necklace... **what did it all mean?**

He turned, and it was slow motion for Tohru. His orange her swaying to the side as he turned, his handsome face had a slightly confused look on it, but it was very relaxed. His piercing red eyes carried a gentle, caring feeling.

"What?"

"Why...? Why did you do this for me? I treated you horribly..."

"Tohru, I forgot your birthday. I deserved it, every bit. I did for you because I..." He trailed off when he noticed she was crying.

"I-I was so horrible... I am so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She looked at him, with shining ocean blue eyes. Without another word he came up behind her, taking the necklace from her hands. He grabbed the clatch and fastened it for her.

"Of course I can, stupid."

"But..why?"

"Because I love you." The words seemed to slip out so easily, but they held such an intensity that Tohru almost didn't pick them up. Without even breathing, without even thinking, he flipped her around and captured her lips with his. Electricity ran through both their spines, and their hearts were both practically stopping.

But the best thing was, there was no poof. When they finally had to pull away, Kyo stared at her speechless.

"I didn't transform..." He whispered. Without another moment he caught her up in his arms and swung her around.

"I never thought I'd be free..." There were tears in his eyes. Tohru snuggled into his embrace, and enjoyed it happily.

Yep, this was most certainly the best birthday Tohru had ever had.

Authors Note!:

Hey guys... wow that was powerful... haha. Well anyways, I really hope you like it...I know Kyo was totally o/c for awhile and all... but I mean hey, he DOES have a gentle side, and we all know that. Yes, I broke the curse, with love!! There probably will be an epilogue so we can see what Yuki and Shigure do for her...so yeah. Well, Read and Review, PLEASE!! 33


End file.
